The instant invention relates generally to simulated golf games and more specifically it relates to a golf game of skill and chance.
Numerous simulated golf games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be played on a game board. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,792 to Crumlish; 3,910,581 to Nicholson and 4,380,338 to Lacy all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.